uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilian
'Appearance' Height: '''Average mobian height '''Build: '''Muscular '''Main color: '''Grey '''Markings: '''Black fingers. ear tips, tail rings, toes and eye marking '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and a black stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded diamond shaped blue eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''White hair that is short and floofs down, has a bang to the side in the front and two coon tails framing the face that are dyed '''Other noticeable features: *'Piercings - '''Has 8 piercings, one belly button one and one at the nether regions, got 2 rings in each ear and snake bites *'Dyed - Has two coon tails that are dyed orange, magenta, pruple and blue in that order from top to bottom *'''Glasses - Vision has slowly been getting worse and thus neeads glasses *'Hybrid - '''Most of her build takes after her father's badger DNA as well as her markings. He fluffy tail and however is the raccoon genetics '''Overall clothing style:' Has two main sets of clothes. One is a yellow croptop, blue with yellow collar, blue booty shorts with the half rainbow colors, white knee socks. Arm warmers and leg warmers of that half rainbow color and yellow sneakers. Her other outfit is a white t-shirt, blue shirt, white knee socks and blue ballerina flats 'Personality' Likes *Rave *Dancing *Techno music *Light effects *Parties Dislikes *Work *Homework *Booze Fav drink: Lemon water Fav food: Tomato Personality: *Out going *Energetic *Caring *Mature *Responcible *Loyal *Social butterfly *Friendly 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very agile and can dodge a lot Weaknesses: *Litterally has no powers OR combat skills at all 'History' *Born to an already aging badger and an alchoholic single mother *Was far from planned but was taken into custody of her father due to him not trusting her mother with raising a child, call it a bad hunch *Very much was raised by her father but was allowed to visit her mother from time to time, never was kept secret whom her mother was *Had a slow childhood that was paired with being outside alot and dealing with her aging grumpy father who had quite lose hands *She would often have small wounds and bruises thanks to him but never dared to speak up about it out of fear that she would be taken away from her parents *Learned about the rave scene thanks to the internet at 14 *Started sneaking off at night a lot when her father was asleep to head to the raves and be a lil jailbait *Met Roya somewhere along the line *Gets into college, father falls ill thanks to age *Tries to focus on her study and taking care of her father as well as helping her mother from time to time when asked for *Still heads to the raves once a week though *Recently got offered by Roya to become roommates so they can move out of their parent's homes *Very hard thinking this over and hesitating *Starts really focussing on college and care of her father while also picking up the habbit of going to the gym *Turns out she builds muscle really easily 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Was made mostly as a 'what if' thing based on Toxic's mother having a child post Toxic Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Alive